


Blast into the past to see The Flesh Curtains

by XxChaoticDragonxX



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Dipper is kind of a awkward mess, Ford is OOC i think, Hinted that Bill Cipher is dating Dipper, Hinted that Ford and Rick had previously been in a relationship, Hipster Dipper Pines - Freeform, Multi, Pastel Punk Mabel Pines - Freeform, The Flesh Curtains! Rick Sanchez
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxChaoticDragonxX/pseuds/XxChaoticDragonxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel, Dipper, and Ford goes back in time to see The Flesh Curtains perform. And Ford tells him something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going to see a band from the past.

"Maaaabel!" Dipper called, running up the stairs. "Guess what?!". He had an eager look on his face and was basically jumping in happiness. She turned to look at him with a confused look, halfway done applying her eyeliner. "What?" She asked, looking back into the mirror to finish what she had been doing. "Ford said that he can use the new portal to go take us to see a special band!!" He told her. "Do you have ANY idea who?!" He asked. She gave him a blank look, putting her makeup away. "No."

"The flesh curtains!" He said. Mabel gave him a thoughtful look. "The flesh curtains..? Sounds cool." She said. Dipper suddenly flung himself at her, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her. "Cool?! Dude!! The Flesh Curtains hadn't been around for YEARS!! We get to go into the past to see them!! Just imagine how cool it will be!" He said. "Cool for a nerd like you, Dippy." She teased. "Hey!" He said and messed up her brown hair. "You monster!!" She said, trying to fix it. He chuckled and turned to walk out the door. "Well once you get everything settled, meet me downstairs so we can go." He told his sister. Leaving her room.

She shook her head, looking at her closet and pulling on a pastel pink sweater with a upside down cross and a pair of black boots to match her black skirt. "Let's hope the band is good." She smiled slightly. Walking out and going downstairs. She grabbed a apple and bit into it before actually going to Dipper.

"Hey Ford!" Mabel grinned happily. "Hey kid." He said. The author was still wearing his usual long trench coat, but was now wearing what she guessed was a band shirt for the band they were about to go see. "Woow. You too?" She asked. He gave her a small grin. "Yes Mabel. Say, I actually met the lead guitarist of the band during my trips." He told her. "So i'm excited to meet a younger version of him." He said, powering up the portal. Mabel rolled her eyes and looked at her brother. "You ready?" She asked. He grinned and pushed up his glasses. "You bet!"

The portal turned on and Mabel, Ford, and Dipper were all pulled into it. Mabel couldn't place what it felt like, because it felt like everything and nothing at the same time. Suddenly she hit the ground and looked up, feeling kinda dizzy. She saw Ford looking down at her and assumed her brother had fallen beside her. "You two okay?" He asked, holding a hand out to help her out. She took it and pulled herself up. "Yup." She said, dusting her clothes off and grinning, ignoring the slight wobbling her body was doing, maybe trying to come to grips that she was once again being pulled by gravity and standing on actual ground. "Hell yeah!" Dipper grinned. Ford smiled as the lights in the place suddenly dulled and their attention was put on the stage.

A man stepped out onto the stage, and she guessed he was the owner of the establishment, because he wore a nice, red suit and had brown hair that was so slicked up with hair gel, or maybe grease? That it seemed oily. He smiled and took the mic off the stand. "Hey guys, how are you doing today?" He asked and the crowd cheered. He chuckled vibrantly. "Alright well that's great! My name is John Parker and tonight we have a very special band performing!" The crowd cheered again and even Mabel begun to grin, feeling the anticipation and hype of the crowd. "Please welcome, The Flesh Curtains!" He introduced and stepped off the stage. The lights dimmed and turned red, focusing on the low center of the stage.

Suddenly a guitar was heard and the crowd screamed as a man was suddenly shone in light blue light. She wasn't sure if it was the light, or if it was real. But he seemed to have Blue hair. He had a long blue shirt that showed off his chest and a black vest to cover his nipples. He wore black skinny jeans and had some type of belt that shined in the middle, but she couldn't tell exactly what it was because she was far enough away. She watched as his hands skillfully strummed the electric guitar, making chords and sounds that sounded rhythmic.

"Woah.." She muttered in slight awe. Dipper looked as if he was going to burst, but then again, maybe he was. And Ford smiled.. Adoringly? At the guitarist. Then a person that looked like a bird stepped up to the mic, and a cat with horrible, matted orange fur and messed up whiskers went to the drums and started a beat.

They stayed for all four songs the band played and once they closed, Mabel and Dipper both were shouting in joy. The lights came up and Ford grinned. "Hey.. You guys want a special treat?" He asked. Dipper and Mabel nodded excitedly, still feeling the pure adrenaline running through their veins. Ford smiled and took them by the hand, walking over to a door located near the back that wasn't too far from the actual stage. He took some type of laminated pass and showed it to a guard, to which it nodded and opened the door for them.

Dipper and Mabel looked shocked. Inside was a backstage, littered with food and the smell of booze. Ford continued walking through and stopped once they got to the main room. "Hey." He said, directing it at the blue-haired male. He looked up and grinned. "He-" He stopped for a moment, analyzing his features. "You're.... Ford?" He asked. Ford grinned and nodded. "From the future with my Niece and Nephew." He said. Mabel grinned at you while Dipper waved sheepishly. "Heh. Cool to hear Fordy." He said as Ford stepped away from the kids. The blue haired male, whom actually seemed like a young adult now that they could see him, walked up to the two teenagers. "S-sup Fuckers. Name's Rick. Rick Sanchez." He introduced. "H-hey U-uh.. i-im Dipper.." Mabel playfully punched Dipper in the arm. "Don't be so shy!" She told him.   
Dipper blushed and looked away. "I'm Mabel!" She introduced. He chuckled. "Hey. Siblings i'm guessing?" He asked and they nodded. "Cool. Like my show b-bitches?" He asked. They both nodded happily and he grinned. "G-great." He said. Ford smiled at him and Rick walked over to him, wrapping his arms around one of Ford's and leaning on him. Mabel and Dipper looked away, either holding back Gagging or looking confused.

"You better come find me in the future." Ford told Rick and he grinned lazily, grabbing a beer and sipping it a bit. "Yeah yeah..." He waved it off. Ford chuckled and patted him on the shoulder. "Nice show Rick. Still as good now as it was years ago." He said. Rick smirked as Ford took the kids and walked out of the backstage area. "F-ford... Do you guys..?" Dipper trailed off. "Not like you and Cipher." Ford said, looking at Dipper, whom blushed, stuttered, and then just went quiet. "But you did? Hm. He'd be a cool uncle." Mabel said. Ford looked at her a bit in shock, but then smiled. "yeah... he would be." He said as they stepped back into the portal.


	2. Let's go portal hopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick awakens, with a weird reminder of an old friend. Surely Morty would be up for a trip tonight, right?

Rick awoke from his sleep, mumbling faint curses as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. What time was it? He couldn't tell, but guess it was somewhere early in the morning for how very dark it was in the garage. 

It wasn't very usual of him to wake up this early, unless he was drunk. And speaking of that, he didn't feel a huge buzz. So he fumbled in his jacket for a moment before pulling out his flask and drinking out of it. He sighed in relief and looked around the garage that was lit dimly by a tiny fire on a candle, in which he had completely forgotten was burning. There wasn't going to be much of a chance of him going back to sleep now. 

He looked around on his bookshelf, shuffling things around... Till he found something. A tiny metal clang was heard as the "something" in question hit the ground. He grumbled in slight annoyance and bent over to pick it up. Looking at it, it had three things on it. One was a eye that appeared to be on a flag. the other was a wooden shack, and the last one was a water silo with, what was it, a cupcake? on it. He turned it over and read the letters sprawled on the back. "Welcome to Gravity Falls."

Gravity Falls... He remembered that name. It was a little town located in Oregon. Supposedly a town that had "weird things" happen every so often. And he dated someone from that town once, he recalled. "What w-was his fuckin' name.." Rick muttered thoughtfully, setting what he finally realized was a keychain back onto the bookshelf. He turned a bit, turning to look at the door. "I wonder if he still lives there..." 

Bored, and curious. He grabbed his portal gun, stuffing it into his jacket and opening the door, entering the house. He stalked through it quietly. Ignoring Jerry's snores from upstairs, or the music of Elliott Smith coming from Summer's room... Rick shivered. He had a few memories of that music. 

He finally got to Morty's room and opened the door, turning on his lights and quickly shaking the boy awake. "M-Morty, c-come on M-Morty!" He said. Morty groaned. "W-what is it Rick?" Morty asked sleepily. "I-it's like, 5 AM! I have to be up for school in a hour!" Morty said. "Ehhh Fuck that, you're coming to help me." Rick said, tugging Morty up. Morty sighed and threw on some shoes before following Rick back into the garage. 

"Where could you POSSIBLY wanna go at 5?!" Morty asked him. "A p-place" Rick smirked, being an asshole and with-holding the real answer. Morty groaned as Rick took out the portal gun and they both hopped into one. 

When they reappeared on the other side, they both had to rub their eyes. It was pretty sunny out and they'd just come from darkness. Once their eyes adjusted to the sudden change, Morty looked around and tried to read a sign posted to the side. "Gr-gravety.. Gravity.. Fells.. Falls. Gravity Falls?" Morty asked, looking at Rick. Rick just nodded and continued on his way. Morty looked confused but followed him non of the less. 

Rick walked up to a wooden shack that looked a lot like the one that was on his keychain and opened the door, making a bell sound. Morty hurriedly follow his grandpa in. "Hello~!" A man in a suit said. Rick looked confused. "F-ford?" He asked. The man looked at him. "Uhh, no. That would be my brother. My name's Stan." He introduced, putting a hand out. Rick shook it a bit. "Oh, didn't know F=Fordy had a brother." He said. 

"Yeah.. What's your name?" Stan asked. "Name's Rick. Rick Sanchez, Biiiitch" Stan looked at him in slight surprise. "Rick? Like, from The Flesh Curtains?" Rick groaned. "Yes but uh, I haven't been in the band for a few years.. Anyway, I was wondering if y-your brother was a-around by any damn chance." Rick said. 

"Nope. Last I knew he took my niece and Nephew out to the Diner for a bite to eat after they went to your concert in the past or somethin'" Stan told him. Morty was looking at all the things on display, in both awe and confusion. Stan grinned when he noticed Morty. "Hey kid, wanna make a deal?~" 

"Hey that's my grandson you're talkin' to. D-dont deal with him." Rick said. Stan looked at Rick. "O-oh sorry. Well the diner is that way." He pointed. Rick thanked him and took Morty's hand, dragging him out of the shop before he could ask Rick if he could have something. 

"H-hey Rick. Think we c-could, I dunno, get a b-bite to eat?" He asked and Rick snorted. "Possibly." He said. They walked over to the diner and walked in. It didn't seem very busy. But Morty's attention was quickly placed onto a girl with brown hair, a pastel pink sweater, and braces. He blushed and Rick walked over to the table. "R-rick! W-we can't jus-" Rick cut Morty off by talking to the Man at the table. "S-Sup Fordy?" 

Ford looked at him in pure shock. "You... You..." Rick grinned. "I'm back Baby!" All the teens looked somewhat confused. Mabel and Dipper scooted out of their booths to get away from the talking adults.

"H-hey" Morty said. Dipper grinned at him sheepishly. "U-uh... Sup." "Ay." The girl said and Morty blushed again. "Let's get away from these weirdos." Mabel suggested, pointing a thumb towards Rick and Ford. "Y-yeah." Morty agreed, following the older teenagers.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like it i'm thinking of doing a special second chapter.


End file.
